You're Under Arrest
by zcross1997
Summary: In preparation for Rise of Skywalker, I'm writing alternate Star Wars stories. In this story, Anakin is the one who places Palpatine under arrest.
1. You're the Sith Lord

Disclaimer, I don't own Revenge of the Sith

Part 1: You're the Sith Lord

Under orders of Jedi Master Mace Windu, the Jedi Knight known as Anakin Skywalker is to inform the Chancellor Sheev Palpatine of his master/ friend's battle with the Separatist alien cyborg General Grievous on Utapau. Arriving at the Chancellor's office, Palpatine turns around from working at his desk to face the young Jedi approaching him.

"Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous." Anakin informs the Chancellor.

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge." Palpatine responds in a semi-caring voice.

"I should be there with him." Anakin states, sighing as Palpatine has previously suggested Anakin for the assault on Utapau, which the Jedi Council has refused.

"It's upsetting to me to that the Council doesn't fully appreciate your talents." Palpatine says, sounding sympathetic towards Anakin's situation with the Jedi Council.

"Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?" Palpatine asks Anakin.

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they're not telling me." Anakin states. Palpatine stands up, puts his hand on Anakin's shoulder and gestures for him to walk with him.

"They don't trust you Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too great to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you know the subtleties of the Force." Palpatine says to Anakin. Anakin slows his pace down, raises an eyebrow and turns an eye to the Chancellor.

"How do you know about the ways of the Force?" Anakin asks suspiciously.

"My mentor to taught me everything about the Force. Even the nature of the Dark Side." Palpatine responds in a callous and almost menacing tone. Anakin comes to a complete stop and turns to face the Chancellor.

"You know the Dark Side?" Anakin asks trying to subdue the sudden shock and anger he is hit with.

"Anakin, if one is to truly understand the great mystery they must study all its aspects. Not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi." Palpatine says to Anakin. Anakin is struggling his emotions, shocked that the Chancellor knows the Force, specifically the Dark Side.

"If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace... a larger view of the Force." Palpatine says, almost dancing around the fact that he is asking Anakin to become a Sith.

"Beware of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can achieve a power greater than Jedi. Learn to know the power of the Dark Side, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." Palpatine says, with almost sadistic smirk on his face.

"What did you say?" Anakin asks, his anger at its tipping point.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you." Palpatine says, now in a desperate tone.

Anakin, now beyond furious, pulls out his lightsaber, igniting it, and pointing the blue blade at Palpatine's throat.

"You're the Sith Lord!" Anakin accuses.

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me, don't continue to be a pawn for the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you've been looking for a life greater than that if an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance, of conscience." Palpatine states, attempting to calm Anakin down to get him to turn. He then turns his back to Anakin, who now points the lightsaber at his head.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asks callously.

"I would certainly like to." Anakin says through his teeth.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, and make ms you stronger." Palpatine says, sensing Anakin's emotions towards the situation.

He turns to Anakin, who has not let his guard down, and is still looking at him angrily.

In Anakin's mind, he is thinking of everything Palpatine has done for him. Acting like a father figure, when the Jedi would not. Giving him a great deal of advice through the years. With this newfound information, begins think of the terrible things that have happened because of the Sith. The murder of Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi Master who freed him from slavery wished to train him as a Jedi. The assassination attempts on Padmé Amidala, his wife and mother to his unborn children. The various attempts in his life and Obi-Wan's life by Count Dooku, a mere apprentice to the Dark Lord. Anakin now sees he'd played for a fool, as were the Jedi, Senate, and Republic. This was not a wise friend, this was a cunning manipulator.

"Do I have an answer from you Anakin? Are you willing to save your wife?" Palpatine asks him.

"Chancellor Palpatine, you're under arrest." Anakin states, shocking the Chancellor. Anakin holds out a pair of cuffs.

"Anakin! How dare you? I offer you help and advice, and this is the way you thank me." Palpatine is now as shocked and furious as Anakin is.

"Chancellor, please. Come quietly. Nobody has to die here." Anakin requests, trying to sound calm.

"No. This is a treasonous act on your part, boy." Palpatine rebuffs.

"Would you rather have the other members of the Council here to deal with this? You seem to know so much of their intentions. Would they offer you the same chance?" Anakin states. Palpatine looks at him, glaring and smirking all at once.

"Very well. We will see if they are willing to accept this. But remember this Anakin, if the Jedi destroy me. Any chance of saving Padme, will be lost." Palpatine states, in a threatening manner, as he willingly puts on the cuffs.

Anakin is trying to hold in his anger, knowing if he kills Palpatine like this, it would be murder for killing a prisoner. Palpatine's problems would be over and new problems would begin for Anakin. Anakin pulls Palpatine along into his ship, and he takes off to find Mace Windu, to bring him his new prisoner and the shocking revelation that awaits the Jedi.

End of Part 1. Please read and review. I want to try and finish this story before Rise of Skywalker is released. I love writing alternate stories to franchises. If you have any other suggestions, feel free to PM me. Happy reading!


	2. Informing the Jedi

Part 2: Informing the Jedi

On board the ship, Anakin has placed Palpatine in a seat and gets in the pilot's seat. He starts up the ship to return to Mace Windu. Whilst flying back to the Jedi Temple, he sets up a call to get in contact with Windu via hologram.

"Master Windu, I have some news for you." Anakin says panicked.

"Skywalker, perfect. We've just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Greivous. We're on our way to the Chancellor's office to make sure he returns his emergency powers back to the Senate. We'll see you at his office." Windu answers.

"Don't bother, master. I have the Chancellor with me. We're coming to you. He won't give up his power. I've just discovered a terrible truth. Palpatine has just admitted to me that he is a Sith Lord." Anakin admits, shocking Windu.

"A Sith Lord?" Windu asks, trying to remain stoic.

"Yes. The one we've been looking for." Anakin replies.

"And he told you this directly?" Windu asks.

"I never once said that I was a Sith, Master Jedi." Palpatine answers from the back seat, still cuffed. Windu looks at Palpatine, wondering if he should be surprised that he is a Sith, or if it was unwise of Anakin to jump to conclusions. He turns back to Anakin.

"Anakin. How can you prove this?" Windu asks the Jedi Knight.

"Look through the security at his office. He admitted to knowing the ways of the Force, and being trained to use the Dark Side." Anakin says.

"Is that a fact?" Windu asks once again.

"Absolutely." Anakin says. Windu sighs, knowing now that Anakin is correct. He bows knows that his worst fear has been realized.

"I was afraid of this. Bring him to us Anakin. We will question him in the Council chambers. We will wait for you there." Windu instructs Anakin.

"You actually believe it is appropriate for one of your Jedi to commit this kind of treachery, Master Jedi?" Palpatine asks Windu angrily. Windu looks at Palpatine in disgust.

"If what he has said is proven accurate, you will be stripped of power Chancellor. And we will admit we were wrong to mistrust him." Windu snaps at Palpatine, before turning back to Anakin.

"Until then Anakin, May the force be with you." Windu says.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin and Windu end the hologram call.

"You're a fool for thinking they'll help you, Anakin." Palpatine.

"We'll see about that, Chancellor." Anakin snaps back.

(Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple)

Windu reaches out to contact both Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Master Windu, is something wrong? Was the Chancellor willing to surrender his emergency powers?" Obi- Wan asks.

"It appears he may not be. But you were right about one thing Obi-Wan, Anakin wouldn't let you down." Windu answers.

"Well that's good news. But I must ask how." Obi-Wan replies.

"He has arrested the Chancellor, with evidence he is the Dark Lord of the Sith. He's bringing him to the Council, we will see if these claims are true. I recommend you two either be on call when this happens, or get back as soon as possible." Windu informs the two. The two Jedi Masters are both shocked and proud at the same time. Shocked at how blind they have been to the identity of the Sith Lord. But at the same time proud that Anakin was able to assist the Council, despite his frustration with them and the temptations by the Dark side.

"Great care, you must take with this. For a dark revelation, this is for us." Yoda replies stoically.

"Can Anakin be able to prove this?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes." Windu responds. Obi-Wan contemplates for a moment, before speaking.

"I will take a fighter back to Coruscant and meet at the Temple, Master. I will infrom my Clone troops of my departure." Obi-Wan says.

"I agree. Leave Master Unduli in command on Kashyyk, I will." Yoda says in agreement.

"Very well. I will meet you both in the Council chambers." Windu says.

"May the force be with you, Masters." Obi-Wan says before signing off. Yoda also signs off, and Windu makes his way to the Jedi Council chambers to prepare for the arrival of Anakin and Palpatine.

End of Part 2. Please read and review. The next part will take place in the Jedi Temple. Gonna get crazy pretty soon. Until then, happy reading!


	3. The Jedi Temple

Part 3: The Jedi Temple

Upon arrival at the Jedi Temple, Anakin leads Palpatine towards the shocked Temple guards. They stop him there.

"Skywalker? Why do you have the Chancellor in handcuffs?" One of them asks.

"I must speak with the council members, Master Windu is expecting me." Anakin explains. They eye him curiously, but allow him to pass.

Not wanting to make a scene, Anakin rushes Palpatine along to the council chambers. Several Jedi do notice this, and are surprised to see the young Jedi holding the Supreme Chancellor in custody. A group of younglings are in the hallway when the spot Anakin with the Chancellor.

"Master Skywalker? What is going on? What are you doing with Chancellor?" The youngling asks. Anakin looks at the young one, as does Palpatine.

"No worries young one. This is matter that the Council and I will take care of. In the meantime, you and your friends should continue with your studies." Anakin calmly informs the child. Palpatine takes note of his change in tone.

"It's a shame Anakin, that a small child can see your potential as a Jedi Master. Yet the Council, who claim to be the wisest Jedi, cannot." Palpatine states, picking Anakin's brain once more.

"He's a youngling. It's not uncommon for younglings to refer to Knights as Master." Anakin corrects.

"Whatever you say, Anakin." Palpatine replies in a sarcastic tone.

The two of them walk their way towards the elevator leading to the council chambers and step inside.

"You're certain they will listen to you? And you think they won't want to hear my side of the story?" Palpatine asks.

"We will soon find out, Chancellor." Anakin hisses.

"You're a fool, Anakin. You do realize that if I'm exposed, then your marriage to Padme will likely be exposed as well." Palpatine goads.

"We will deal with that problem, after dealing with you." Anakin replies, avoiding looking Palpatine in the eye.

The pair reach the chamber floor, exit the elevator, and enter the chambers to greet the members of the council still on Coruscant. Even Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan, and Yoda are listening in on the situation via hologram, as they are each in their way back to Coruscant for this.

"Masters." Anakin bows his head to the Council members. Palpatine can sense that the Jedi seem already believe Anakin's claims, before he has even made any claims. He seems to regret the decision of coming with Anakin quietly.

"Alright, Anakin. Let's begin." Windu says, ready to hear the two men before him speak.

End of Part 3. A short chapter I know, but I really want to think of the Jedi and what they will say. Part 4 will be up, hopefully before New Years. Until happy reading. Let me know how you think it's gonna turn out.


	4. The Council Meeting

Part 4: The Council Meeting

Palpatine looks around at the Jedi, sensing that they are now trusting of Anakin. They knew there was something unusual about Palpatine's political stances and power. Knowledge of the Dark Side and operating in the shadows made sense to them now.

"Master Windu, you can't possibly think that this type of arrest and interrogation will hold up in a Senate trial. No process, no evidence. What do you hope to achieve with this?" The fearful Palpatine asks in a firm, almost angry tone.

"Chancellor, this is not my doing. The person responsible for the arrest is standing right next to you. You should be asking him these questions." Windu responds. All eyes move from Palpatine to Anakin.

"Do you have evidence present for us, Anakin?" Jedi Master Saesee Tiin asks.

"I do." Anakin pulls out a recorder he had on his belt, and presents the hologram to the council.

Windu retrieves the device and play the hologram. Revealing not only that Palpatine is the Sith, but that Anakin has a wife. Palpatine lets out a smirk on his face.

"There, you see? I never said I was a Sith. But, this does condemn your fellow Jedi. If I'm not mistaken, it is forbidden for Jedi to marry." Palpatine boastfully states. Windu lets out a sigh and turns to Anakin.

"Who is your wife, young Skywalker?" Windu asks stoically, in an attempt to hide his disappointment.

"Senator Amidala." Anakin answers reluctantly.

Though the Jedi seem disappointed that he would break the Jedi code, they are not surprised by who Anakin.

"If I'm not mistaken, the punishment for Jedi marriage is expulsion." Palpatine states, knowing this to be true. The Council knows this as well, but are still thinking until Yoda speaks up.

"At a later, we will deal with that matter. For the time being, young Skywalker's evidence will be discussed." Yoda states. Palpatine is shifts tones from boastful to nervous. His plan to shift the focus from him to Anakin had failed.

"I agree. Chancellor, you claim to know the ways of the Force and know the Dark Side. Count Dooku even confessed that the Dark Lord Darth Sidious was in control of the Senate. It makes sense that you would have Anakin kill him before he could be taken prisoner. If that's not a Sith, I don't know what is." Obi-Wan states. All the Jedi nod at each other in agreement. Palpatine now knows he can't lie anymore, but has one last card to play.

"Last I checked, being a Sith was not illegal. There is nothing you can do to me other than embarrass yourselves." Palpatine says, hoping the Jedi will accept a defeat.

"Correct, you cannot be convicted based your opinions. But you can be convicted for war crimes, attempted murder, treason, and you are an accessory to several murders." Windu corrects the now angry Chancellor.

"Well, what are you going to with me then?" Palpatine taunts.

"The Senate will decide you're fate." Windu responds.

"I AM... the Senate." Palpatine pridefully replies.

"Not yet." Windu replies back.

"Anakin, to the jails take the Chancellor. Inform the Senate of this new information, we will. Meet you back here to discuss further matter, we will." Yoda orders.

"Yes Master." Anakin then bows to the Council members and escorts the Chancellor out of the room.

When he has exited the chambers, the remaining Council members turn towards each other. They know they need to discuss Anakin's fate and future with the Jedi Order.

"Out of the question, expulsion is." Yoda speaks up.

"I conquer. It wouldn't be wise to expel the Jedi who brought us the Dark Lord of the Sith." Ki-Adi-Mundi says in agreement.

"Very well. The Obi-Wan, when you arrive back on Coruscant, make sure that Anakin has put the Chancellor in the jails. Then report back here." Windu orders.

"Understood, Master." Obi-Wan replies.

"Council adjourned." Windu says.

Masters Yoda, Mundi, and Kenobin turn off their holograms and the other Council members prepare to leave. As they are leaving, Windu pulls Masters Tiin, Agen Kolar, and Kit Fisto aside.

"I sense something terrible ahead. The three of you are to come with me, we will follow young Skywalker. To the jails." Windu informs them.

"Do you still not trust the boy?" Fisto asks curiously.

"No, it's not that. I sense that he could be in terrible danger. We need to be shuttle though, I don't want him thinking we don't trust him." Windu informs them.

The three masters nod to him in agreement, and make their way to a ship.

End of Part 4. Please read and review. I hope you guys like it so far. Sorry it took a while to update, but I've been busy my other stories and life in general. The story is not over yet, there is more ahead. Until I update the story again, happy reading.


	5. A Fool For Doing This

Part 5: A Fool For Doing This

Anakin is walking with the handcuffed Chancellor, ready to take him to the jails. The Chancellor's anger slowly building inside him. He also senses a darkness in Anakin, though it is clouded with light.

"You're a fool for doing this, Skywalker. I offer you a golden opportunity, and this is how you thank me?" Palpatine snaps.

"Chancellor, why not wait until the Senate hears this. We are letting you stand trial. I told you that the Jedi use their ability for good. And the well being of others." Anakin replies.

"Young fool, to them you are expendable. They will cast you out when this is over. They didn't trust you before, now they know why they shouldn't have. You don't belong amongst them." Palpatine taunts.

"That is not your problem, Chancellor. I will deal with this, after the Senate deals with you." Anakin responds, not allowing Palpatine's goading to get to him.

"The Senate is... MINE." Palpatine snaps.

"The Sith will never regain control of the Republic. It's over for you." Anakin snaps back.

Using the Force, Palpatine calls to his lightsaber. Sending it towards him.

"It is not over for me, but it is for you." Palpatine says calmly, yet venomously. At that instant, he uses the Force to undo the binders restraining him. He then grabs the lightsaber which flies into his hand, and ignites the crimson red blade. Before he can strike Anakin down, the young Jedi Knight blocks the attack with his own blue lightsaber. Anakin is now in a lightsaber duel with potentially the most powerful foe he has ever encountered.

"Your feeble skills will be no match for the power of the Dark Side, boy." Palpatine taunts.

The two exchange swings and prods with their lightsabers. At points even jumping over each other as form of disorientation. Their lightsaber skill is on par, using their lightsabers as if they were glowing propellors.

They continue to duel, Anakin kicks Palpatine's legs out from underneath him. As Palpatine falls to the ground, Anakin raises the lightsaber over his head to deliver a final blow. Before he can swing back down, Palpatine blasts Anakin with a powerful barrage of Force lightning. This sends Anakin flying backwards into the Jedi Temple.

Anakin then stands up and runs away towards the alarm system.

"Coward." Palpatine cackles.

"They will not save you in time." Palpatine taunts.

"I do not fear for my own safety. I fear for their safety." Anakin replies.

"This is the end for you, Skywalker." Palpatine hisses, before sending more lightning towards Anakin's way.

_End of Part 5. I know this was a short quick chapter, but this is a good set up to the next part of the story. More Jedi will be on their way. Not sure when the next update is gonna be. Until then, happy reading!_


	6. Disturbance in the Force

Part 6: A Disturbance in the Force

On board his ship, Yoda is headed to the Jedi Temple to greet the Jedi when he senses trouble in the Force.

"Pain, suffering, death. Land now I must." Yoda thinks to himself. With that, he unceremoniously lands the ship in front of the Jedi Temple. Jumping out of it and igniting his green lightsaber, he rushes into the Temple.

Coming out of light speed, Obi-Wan enters the atmosphere of Coruscant when he too senses that something is amiss.

"Anakin." He thinks to himself. Barely slowing down, he lands his ship in front of the Temple. He notes that Yoda's ship is next to his.

"Good, Yoda's here. I just hope I'm not too late." Obi-Wan says to himself, before also rushing into the Temple with his lightsaber ignited.

In the temple, Windu hears the alarm go off.

"Anakin." He thinks to himself. He signals to his his fellow Jedi to get their lightsabers ready. They ignite their lightsabers, signaling to other Jedi to be on the lookout as they pass.

"Master Windu, what is wrong?" A youngling asks.

"Stay in their young one, it's not safe right now." The youngling goes back into the room with his friends.

Windu runs to find Anakin, barely able to hold his own against Palpatine. He is a match for the lightsaber skill, but the Sith lightning is causing him an unbearable amount of agony.

From the corner, both Yoda and Obi-Wan arrive to see their fellow Jedi in peril. Anakin looks up to see his fellow Jedi ready to assist him.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouts. Palpatine ceases his attack and Force throw Anakin against the wall. He looks at the Jedi and smirks.

"Fools, all of you. You will fail to save your apprentice, just as you failed to save your master, Kenobi." Palpatine taunts and turns his attention back to Anakin.

"Now young Skywalker, you will die." Palpatine says coldly. With that, Anakin stands up ready to fight Palpatine once more. This time however, he feels more confident with the Jedi be his side.

As Windu and Yoda prepare to rush Palpatine, the Sith Lord sends a barrage of lightning their way. It forms into a sort of shield, to ensure that the Jedi don't interfere with him as he attempts to kill Anakin. Accepting his potential fate, Anakin readies to battle Palpatine one last time, knowing only one of them will be alive at the end of it.

The Jedi attempt to fight their way through the lightning, but to no avail. The can only watch their comrade face off against the Sith.

Palpatine shoots lightning at Anakin with one hand, causing Anakin to block it. With that as distraction, Palpatine uses his lightsaber as a spear and throws it completely through Anakin's stomach and back through.

Anakin collapses dying and Palpatine ceases his lightning attack on the Jedi. He turns to them and cackles.

"Look upon him. Look upon your failure. You trusted him to stop me, nobody can stop me." Palpatine taunts.

"You're a monster, pure evil." Kit Fisto hisses.

"A necessary evil at that." Palpatine quips.

"Enough of this, over your reign of terror is." Yoda says.

Palpatine then hurls himself at the Jedi, aiming to kill all of them swiftly. He is able to stab Master Kolar through the chest and slice Master Tiin almost immediately. Soon after, Fisto is severed in half below the waist. Palpatine is left to fight Kenobi, Yoda, and Windu. Obi-Wan chooses a more defensive strategy. Windu and Yoda are more on the offensive, with Palpatine barely able to take on all three of them.

As he lays dying, Anakin sees as Palpatine is about to swing at his master with a deadly blow. Using all his remaining strength, he uses the Force to pull Palpatine away from Obi-Wan and into the lightsaber of Windu. Palpatine dies almost instantly.

As soon as they are certain that Palpatine is dead, Windu and Yoda rush to the sides of their fallen comrades. Obi-Wan rushes in an attempt to aid his apprentice.

"Anakin, stay with me. Masters, help me!" Obi-Wan pleads.

"Master stop. It's okay." Anakin says calmly.

"No, Anakin. Don't." Obi-Wan pleads. As he attempts to aid Anakin, Anakin places his hand over Obi-Wan's.

"Obi-Wan, you never failed me. You were an excellent master. Watch over Padmé, tell her I love her with all my heart. Watch over my child, from infancy and into its years as a Jedi." Anakin says. Obi-Wan tears up, but is more than willing to respect Anakin's wishes.

"Yes Anakin." Obi-Wan says.

"Thank you." These are the final words of Anakin Skywalker. As Anakin dies his body disappears as he becomes one with the Force.

The other two Jedi Masters, embrace Obi-Wan to mourn their fallen comrade.

_End of Part 6. A real emotional rollercoaster of a chapter. This was the most difficult chapter for me to write. I was going to make it short as I usually do; having them sense a disturbance in the a Force be one, and the final fight be another. But I needed to stop putting off the deaths of Anakin and Palpatine. I always intended for that to happen, but I needed to build the courage to put it in writing. There is still more to this story, so be ready for more emotional moments. Until the next update, happy reading._


	7. Some Years Later

Part 7: Some Years Later

It has been 10 years since the death of Anakin Skywalker. Two young Jedi are shown in the Temple archives, looking at a bust of Anakin Skywalker, among the other Jedi who died that fateful day. The bust reads in Aurubesh: "In honor Jedi Masters: Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Anakin Skywalker, and Saesee Tiin." Behind them, their Jedi Masters walk up behind them and place a hand on their respective Padawn's shoulders.

"He was a good friend, your father was." Obi-Wan says to his Padawan, Luke Skywalker.

"I wish I could have known." Luke says, almost sullenly.

"I understand that. But I look at you, and I see him. His heart, motivation, and at times his personality." Obi-Wan says.

"That's good time hear, but it's hard to think about some times. Sometimes we see our mother upset, almost crying at points." The youngling Leia says. Master Windu looks at her as she looks at him.

"It doesn't to good to well too far into the past. We cannot change the past, but we can move forward with what your father, and all the other Jedi of the past made possible for us. Your mother is a good woman, she loved your father very much. You two are still a part of her life, so she will always have a part of him with her." Windu advices his apprentice. Leia seems to take this to heart, trusting her Master's words.

A few moments later, Obi-Wan's hologram communicator rings out. He goes to answer it, and it is Padmé Amidala.

"Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan answers.

"Hello Master Kenobi. Chancellor Organa has requested the presence of you and Master Windu in his office, along with the other Council members." Padmé informs.

"We will be there very soon." Obi-Wan replies.

"Very good." Padmé says, before ending the signal.

The two Jedi Masters look at each other, and to their apprentices.

"Masters?" Luke asks.

"We won't be long. Go find the Master Nu, she will find what we sent you for." Obi-Wan instructs.

"Yes Master." Luke bows to Obi-Wan, and Leia does the same with Windu.

The two Padawans go off the find Joacasta Nu, as the two Jedi masters leave the library to greet the other Council members at the office of Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa. For a brief moment, Obi-Wan turns back and looks at the bust bearing the face of his old apprentice.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan says.

Though soft and unheard, a voice calls back.

"May the Force be with you."

_The End. This is a short chapter, but I meant for to act more as an epilogue. This seems like a fitting ending. Though it is tragic, there is good that came out of it. I always envisioned Leia having a Master like Windu, strong headed and commanding. Obi-Wan I feel would be the perfect Master for Luke, next to Yoda. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Let me know if you have other ideas for alternate endings to Star Wars._


End file.
